Never Thought it Could Happen
by 5253Racer
Summary: The Flock just got out of the School and are living with Jeb, all is happy and carefree. Or is it? Something happens and Max has to deal with the consequences. And boy are they bad. Max gets beaten. please read and review. hope u like it!
1. How it started

Never Thought it Could Happen

**Hey this is just something that I thought of during my bio class go figure. Thought you might like it. Hope so. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zadda, zilch! JP owns everything**

Max (will be specified)

_Narrator_

Fang (but will be specified!)

Never thought it Could Happen

_Early years_

_Max and the others were so glad to be away from the School. Especially Max, Fang, and, Iggy; the oldest of the group. However, all that happiness changed one night for max. She walked into her room ready for bed and saw Jeb there waiting. Happy she thought that they were going to talk or he would read to her again. But no not his time this time it was different and max will never forget the night it started._

Max P.O.V. until stated differently.

I walked into my room, not thinking about anything important just about what we might do tomorrow, like go flying or something fun, when I saw Jeb. I have loved Jeb like a father, even wishing he was my father, ever since he took us from the School. When I saw him, I was happy; I thought that maybe he wanted to talk or something that is, until I saw his face.

It was contorted with so much rage, I figured that I did something wrong or that Iggy did something and I was being blamed. But no, it even wasn't that, not even close. He thought that I should be preparing the others better and with that he swung at me, hitting me for the first time but definitely not the last.

I never thought that this would happen to me, but then look at my life it's been nothing but horror so why not add this in. He told me that if I fought back then I would watch as one by one my flock got taken back to the School. When he left I collapsed onto my bed in pain and cried. I vowed that I would never make Jeb that mad again. Well let me tell you that lasted a full two days and that's it.

They next day when I woke up I was a colorful mess, as in bruises of every color. The first one to notice was Fang because he came to wake me up. When he asked what happened I remembered Jeb saying that if I told anyone that we would go back to the School before anyone could so much as blink. So I lied and told him that I fell down the stairs last night. Fang knew I was lieing but oddly didn't press.

_The one thing he did notice was that max pushed them a lot harder during training that day, even little Angel. It went on like this for almost a year but Max got better at hiding her bruises and Jeb stopped coming up with excuses to beat her and just did it. The oddest and probably the worst thing of all about this whole thing is that Max didn't fight back not even once. Even though Jeb took his threat back and told Max that she could fight back to see if she could ever win one of the fights. She was even promised that if she beat him just once then he would stop, but not once did Max lift a figure to defend herself. Fang always noticed when Max would wince when Angel jumped in her lap or when she would walk just a little too stiffly in the morning. He constantly asked her about it for a good three months but she would always deny that anything was wrong or that he was over reacting. But one thing that he did notice was that Jeb head would always snap up like a Jack-in-the-box when he mentioned it around him and that Max would always quickly look at Jeb before answering. Sometimes she would look at him then look back so quickly that he almost missed it but he never did._

After one particular beating I was in so much pain that I could barley make it to my room. I did but with the help of Fang, he even helped me to bed. He noticed me in the hall as he was coming out of his room. I hadn't cleaned up yet so I was a mess, all bloody and my bruises were actually showing. (I had learned the art of makeup) When he asked what happened I told him that I had crashed landed after falling. He seemed to accept that, but was concerned about my wings and wouldn't let it go until I had shown him them.

That was definitely something I did not want to do because as a new way of pain, Jeb had taken to ripping out some of my feathers in clumps. It left my once beautiful wings looking like a five years doing a patchwork quilt. When Fang saw them he nearly flipped his lid. That is until I told him I had hit a tree in my landing which what had caused me to crash.

As he got up to leave he said that he was going to get Jeb so that he could have a look and fix me up. But I told him no, I didn't need it and that I was fine and only needed rest. But deep down I was hoping beyond hope that he would see through this act and see that I was in pain and had been for months. But he didn't he just shrugged and as he left told me to rest up.

Not over yet people still have about one more chapter to post then it should be done hope you like it it's actually 963 words not my longest but not my shortest either. The next chap. will be longer. Hope you like it more tomorrow or later on to night.

5253Racer


	2. The Next Day

The next day I tripped and fell causing the plates I was holding to fall and break

**This is the last chapter for this story thanks for reading.**

The next day I tripped and fell causing the plates I was holding to fall and break. As soon as the plates left my hands, I knew I was in for another beating and for that day. Normally Jeb would wait a couple of days for me to heal a little. That way he wouldn't break any bones. However, not this time not after I broke his plate.

So after dinner Jeb said that he wanted to talk to me privately. But he always said that before a beating. What I didn't know was that Fang followed us to Jeb's study, the place he usually beats me. As I walked in the study, Jeb raised his hand and slapped me. Then he punched me until I fell to the floor and then continued to kick me. When he moved on to my wings, Fang jumped out from his hiding spot startling us both.

He instantly started yelling at Jeb. No one but us could hear him because Jeb had the study soundproofed, that's the reason that no one ever heard me. Jeb even let Fang take me away. As Fang took me back to his room because he had a first aid Kit and mine was all used up, I explained that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone or we would go back to the School.

After he reluctantly agreed to stay quiet, I told him everything else. From how it started to the day before and I apologized for lying to him. Which he took with good graces and said that he understood. He also said that he would have done the same thing.

Fang's P.O.V.

I heard the plate drop and saw the look on Max's face, it was then that I decided to start following her. Every time something happened Max would sigh and have this look on her face like 'here we go again' then look like she was in pain the next day. So when that plate dropped I knew it would be like before. I wanted to know what was going on and since Max wouldn't tell me I knew I had to figure it out on my own.

I had stopped asking months ago because she would never tell me and just look annoyed or have a look on her face that would say ' just drop it please', so I would. Later Jeb asked to talk to Max in private. That only happened like once a week, so I also wanted to find out what they were talking about so often. So I followed them making sure that they couldn't see me and slipped in the door just before it closed.

I expected some boring chat on whats going to happen or planning on some secret trip or some kind of talking. But I was not prepared in the least to see Jeb raise his hand and slap Max. I was also not prepared to see Max just stand there and take it. But she did.Jeb punched her until she fell, then started to kick her. I didn't know what was happening so I didn't try to stop it.

But when Jeb started to rip out her feathers and Max start to yell out in pain. I knew I had to do something and fast. Max had been quiet the whole time until now. So I did the only thing I could think of I jumped out and tried to scare them. It seemed to work to because they both froze. I instantly started to yell at Jeb. I even made him promise to stop. But I don't know if he really will, so I decided to keep an eye on Max.

As we left I was pretty much carrying Max, while she was explaining things to me. As I bandaged her up, she explained everything that had happened the last like 11 months. She even apologized many times for lying but I told her that I understood and that I would have done the same. The next thing that Max said surprised me the most.

She said that she deserved it and that he was right to do what he had been doing and that as she put it it made her stronger. But I told her that it was abuse and that she didn't have to put up with it.

_The next day Jeb cornered max and beat her worse than ever before, saying that if she told anyone then he would kill her. Max having no other choice agreed. The beatings continued until one day. One day Max just couldn't take it anymore. So she went to the bathroom where everything was. Max grabbed all the pill bottles that she could hold and making sure that no one would see her she ran to her room and slammed the door._

Fang's P.O.V.

Fang hearing the slam decides to go see what's bugging Max and to make sure that Jeb is keeping his word.

Max's P.O.V.

I dumped every pill from every bottle into my hand planning to die this way. At the time I was thinking how ironic that I should survive the School and escape but then die from a pill overdose. But just as I lift the pills to my mouth the door opens…

Fang's P.O.V.

As I open the door, I see Max on her bed with many empty pill bottles around her and her hand filled with many different pills, midway to her mouth. I lunge across the space between us before she could put the pills in her mouth, and grabbed her arm forcing her to drop them.

I just about screamed at her for what she was about to do. When she replied very calmly, "I'm sick of living like this and that I want it to stop but it never will. So I'm stopping for myself". I just stood there with shock written all over my face. Which might I add is very new for me. But it was mostly because she didn't yell back at me and that she was so eerily calm about the whole matter.

The next thing that she said was that there was no hope of saving her and that she was just too traumatized by the whole experience.

Max's P.O.V.

What Fang told me next changed everything and gave me hope to keep going. He said, "What if I helped you that way you don't have to go it alone. And maybe one day when we look back at this you'll realize that dying is never the answer and that I will always be here to help you no matter what."

And you know what he was right. Dying was not the answer and he was always there for me. Well except that one time when we went to Germany. But other than that, he has always been there for me and always will be. He has told me that everyday since the day I tried to kill myself. I never expected him to stay with me so long but he did even when I was broken, he was always there. And for that, I will love him forever.

**Ok that's all folks thanks for read! Please review I would soooo appreciate it!**

**5253Racer**


End file.
